Trapped
by crazytuts
Summary: We are trapped. Two archenemies delivered into the same room to live off of each other or die. What will we do? Work together or fight it to death? Please read of our struggle and decide what we should do on your own.
1. Trapped

Hermione awoke from a swirl of dreams and envisioned ivory white walls surrounding her without the slightest trace of dirt marks. Her head throbbed madly, as if she'd been pressured to listen to hours of loud music, and there lay red thrashes on both her wrists and she didn't know where they had come from. She got to her feet, stumbling a bit, and observed the world around her. It turned out to be a very tiny and enclosed world because she found herself in a room about the size of her old dormitory room back in Hogwarts. The room was completely empty except for a young man lying flat face down with his eyes shut. His head was coated with angelic blond hair and he wore scarlet-colored robes. No. It couldn't be. She refused to believe it.

"Malfoy?" Hermione breathed, thinking that maybe it would sound more believable if she said it out loud, but unfortunately, it didn't. She stepped over to him and poked him, staying as far away from his body as she could. It took quite a few minutes to wake him, and when he did, Hermione was the first thing he saw.

"Granger? What the hell-" Just like Hermione, he took one look at the vibrant room, widened his eyes, and scrambled up like a jumping rabbit.

"Fuck! Where am I? What are you doing here? What-"

"Would you watch your language, Malfoy? I certainly haven't met my Christmas by seeing you here. I was wondering the same thing because I have no idea how I got here."

"You're lying! You put me here! I know you did with all those spells jumbled up in your head!"

"Contrary to what you believe, I didn't do anything. Why would I put myself in here if I did? There's no door whatsoever…or window. A person could suffocate in here."

"I already am." Malfoy gave her a nasty glare and turned away from her to try and come up with a solution. For the next half hour, they conjured up every possible spell they could come up with and tried to break free of the room. Nothing worked. Nothing. It was as if the room was magically sealed. Malfoy kicked the all in intense frustration but only ended up hurting himself. He took a seat away from Hermione and folded his legs stubbornly. Meanwhile, Hermione brought her arms together and closed her eyes, trying to think of another way to set herself free. She tried to Disapparate so many times that she got dizzy from it.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Malfoy spat.

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate so I can think of more spells."

"I think your brain is pretty much washed out. If I couldn't think of anything then how could you?"

"Do you always have to be so egotistical?" Heremione's eyes snapped open and she shot Malfoy a dirty look.

"Yes, I do. It's a unique characteristic of mine."

"I call it pigheadedness."

"Shut the fuck up Granger and concentrate on your wimpy spells."

Hermione sighed. She was sure that she couldn't handle any more of this for long. How had she ended up here? It made no sense whatsoever. The last thing she remembered was sleeping soundly next to Ron in their apartment. Ron…oh, he must be so worried about me, she thought, becoming gloomier by the second. Hermione longed to find him and collapse in his arms but instead she was trapped in a room with her archenemy, Draco Malfoy. Oh, she must be going crazy.

As much as she didn't want to converse with Malfoy, they had to figure out how to break out of the room. She made loud noises to catch his attention but he didn't respond on purpose. She plunged into her jeans pockets, took out a scrap piece of paper, balled it up, and heaved it at his blond hair. He turned his face to her in a distorted manner.

"Do you remember how you got in here?"

"If I remembered that, then I still wouldn't be in here, genius."

"Then what was the last thing you can recall?" Hermione attempted to keep a calm voice.

"Granger."

"What?"

"Would you shut up? You're driving me crazy. No, I don't remember how I got here. Happy? Now leave me alone so I can think."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Think hard, she thought. What other spells could she use? Hermione got to her feet and approached the wall nearest to her. She touched it lightly with her fingertips, and when nothing happened, she thumped it with a balled up fist. Out of frustration, her thumping flew out of control and now she did it with both hands. Her hands were on blazing fire when she stopped, and now she wanted some ointment.

However, as she sat there and her hands throbbed immensely, it sparked up an idea, and she became so excited with it that she jumped up as if she'd just been electrified and shouted, "I've got it!"

Malfoy reviled his face from his hands and stared at her.

"I forget what it's called but it's a sort of bursting spell. It's considered to be Dark magic, though."

"Who gives a damn? Do it!" Malfoy rose and watched her wand as she tried to imagine the wall bursting into tiny pieces. Levitating her wand, she bellowed, "Edlascht!"

Nothing. Not even a crack. Hermione recited the spell again and again, but nothing happened. Slowly, she turned to Malfoy. They both gazed at each other in horror. This was a more serious problem than she had thought it to be.


	2. Drill it Out

Chapter 2

Drill It Out

Draco did not know how many hours had passed since Granger had attempted her wimpy bursting spell, but it felt like eternity to him. What sins had he committed to be punished by being trapped in a room with a Mudblood, especially a bushy haired one? He definitely did remember where and what he had been doing the other night, though. Draco had spent wonderful moments with the luscious Rosario by his side as she had been nibbling his ear playfully and then invited him to her empty apartment. After that, Draco couldn't recall anything. Had he banged her? He just couldn't remember.

Draco was becoming hungry now. The last time he had eaten had been early last night at dinner. He craved for some sausage, English muffins, and hot scrambled eggs. Sure he had given a try in conjuring up food but it had not worked. He was able to it before, why couldn't he now? Hunger wasn't the only problem, however. He needed to use a toilet real bad as well. Surprisingly, one appeared next to him out of nowhere. He jumped back and shrieked.

"What?" Granger said in an alert tone, moving her eyes left and right, and finally fell on the toilet. She raised her eyes, "Strange. Maybe we're in the Room of Requirement if things come flying down, especially things that we desire."

"No way. Close your eyes."

"Gladly. I have no wish in seeing this."

More time passed on and Draco became hungrier. He stomped his feet lightly on the floor and played with his fingers to pass the time, and occasionally, he eyed Granger out of curiosity. She was lying down, with her hair sprawled across the back, and eyes closed, but Draco knew she wasn't sleeping because her eyes twitched occasionally and her fingers tapped against the solid tiles.

"What's the time?" Draco mumbled, ashamed that he had to ask her.

Her eyes opened and looked at her Muggle watch, "It's two in the afternoon."

"How long have we been here?"

"Six hours…"

"Merlin's beard." Draco breathed.

"Yes, I know what you mean."

Draco banged his head back to the wall. What would he have to do to get out of here?

Draco had not been guilty of his actions that night. He was ready to spend another night at Rosario's and there was not a single wormy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sure as hell didn't love this woman. The only thing he lusted after was her perfect body that enticed him enigmatically. She had the most amazing shocking green eyes the size of coins and deliciously full lips that always had a red coating on them and Draco couldn't keep his own lips off of hers. Her rounded breast and curvy thighs sent him to heaven every time he laid eyes upon them.

Draco loved Pansy, or at least he thought he did. He always was confused about these things and he had to admit he didn't know the different between love and hate. He had now been married to her for two years and she had never accused him of committing adultery, but of course, she was so dense sometimes that she could not even differentiate a dog from a cat.

Dim lights cornered Draco and Rosario as they sat across from each other on a small round table ornamented with lilies and petunias in a glass vase, where the scented wax could clearly be seen. They were situated outside the actual restaurant, underneath a sort of light net to shield them from rain or snow. Meanwhile, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the red dress Rosario was wearing. He could see himself slowly loosening the spaghetti straps on it and revealing her smooth and sexy shoulders.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Rosario tapped her fingers on the table to capture his attention. Her white blond hair waved in the process.

"Oh yeah. Go on." Draco snapped his mind back to what she was saying.

"As I was saying, I never did learn to cook because we had about three house elves to take care of all those things so whenever my mother tried to set me up with a man, they would be disappointed."

Who cared whether she could cook? She was a total fox. He shut her up by scooting his chair next to hers and brushed his lips against her neck. She giggled and said that it tickled but he didn't stop. He was very well aware that they were present in a public place but he didn't care. His lips traveled down her neck to her shoulders and her arm, finally coming down to her soft hand. Draco had been possessed by her sweet strawberry scent and he just couldn't tempt away from her.

"Draco, stop…everyone's watching us!" Rosario whispered, blushing furiously as she looked around. Everyone had their eyebrows raised and one woman had actually shielded her kid's eyes from watching.

"Oh, they're just jealous." Draco breathed, continuing with his mission of seduction.

"Come. We're going to my apartment. Check please!" She said loudly, got to her feet, and grabbed Draco. He grinned. He couldn't believe she had already fallen for it. He held her hand tightly and moved it back and forth. Everything and everyone else had escaped his mind because there was only one image in his head.

Rosario opened the door to her apartment and immediately pulled Draco in. Before he could get a chance to observe it, Rosario captured her into an embrace and locked her lips with his. That was alright. He didn't really need to look at her apartment as long as he got a chance to make love to her.

Unfortunately, that was the last thing Draco remembered before ending up in the white room. He sighed, covered his face with his hands, and breathed deeply. What else? What else? What else? What other ways could he escape it? Something his father had told him a long time ago came to his attention and he tried hard to recall it. His Dad had said that if he didn't get the Dark Mark, he would drill through Draco's brain…drill!

He stood up and wiped his hands using his robes. What was the spell though? Draco had just learned it last year…was it relashio? Reparo? Ferulio? Yes, that was it, Ferulio.

"Ferulio!"

A vociferous drilling noise filled the room, making both Draco and Granger jump, as he repeated the spell over and over again. In his astonishment, he was making some progress because there was now a crack at the place where he had attempted to drill. He chipped it off with his fingers.

"Hey, it's working! Look!"

"Think again, Malfoy." Granger walked over behind him and folded her hands. Draco followed her gaze and saw that the cracked wall had somehow healed itself. How was that possible?

"It's just as possible as the flying toilet."

"Are you using Legilimency on me?" Draco asked her threateningly.

"I can't help it. You're so easy to read."

Draco hoped she hadn't figured out what he had been doing last night because it was the worst thing to have a Mudblood know about your personal life.

"Don't worry. I don't know anything about it."

"Stop it Granger."

"Like I said, I can't help it." Granger said simply, "Now, you're going to have to listen to me."

"In your dreams." Draco folded his arms stubbornly as well.

"Look, if you want to get out of here, we are going to have to work together. Now, what was the spell you used to do that?"

"There's no way I'm willing to work with a Mud-"

"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want to hear a dirty word from your mouth. Just work with me for the sake of getting out."

"No."

He continued with his drilling for a few minutes before he got tired and frustrated. The wall would crack and then reseal itself like an automatic healing device. Draco slumped back to the floor and stuck his head against the wall, not knowing what else to do, and he knew in the back of his mind that Granger was right. They would have to work together.

"Granger."

"Hmm?"

"The spell is ferulio."

She nodded and came over to his side. He backed away a step, not wanting to get contaminated, and held up his wand with hers. Both of them yelled clearly and blasted the wall apart. The cement chipped off piece by piece and Draco and Granger's lips unraveled into smiles as they saw an opening in the batter up wall.

"Yes!" Both cheered. Draco stuffed his wand back into his robe pocket and peeked into the hole, only the problem was that he couldn't see anything. Everything was black past the white room. He moved aside and ushered Granger to the hole. She looked inside it for a second and then looked back at Draco.

"I can't believe it…after all that magic it still resealed itself! It's over! We will never get out! We're trapped for eternity!"

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine? We would never be able to survive here for eternity. We'd just starve to death in a few days."

"Now who's being the pessimistic one! You should be cheering me up!" Granger shouted at Draco. His blood boiled instantly and he had the urge to pull her insanely annoying hair and scratch it all out. He constrained himself, though. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed her. Draco walked away from her and sat down again, feeling defeated. However, Granger just stood there as if she didn't know where she was and stared at the wall opposite her. Silent tears strolled down her cheeks, barely noticeable around her thick bushel of dark hair. Draco knew exactly what she was thinking because it was on his mind too, but he wasn't weak enough to show it. They were never going to escape this room on their own. They were going to need outside help. He hoped Pansy would figure out where he was, but it was a long shot because he knew how thick she was.

Draco surveyed her like fresh meat. She actually looked a bit adorable when she cried, with the way her nose flared in and out and her lips pursed like a little baby's. Two seconds later he couldn't bring himself to believe what he had been thinking. Granger adorable? Since when? Surely the conditions of this place had injured his brain to think ridiculous things.

Granger's whimpering grew with every moment until she was sobbing on her arms, curled up like a helpless lost orphan, making loud gulping noises.

"Would you stop doing that? You're freaking me out!"

"It's called crying Malfoy! Maybe if you're lucky you'll experience it too!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was six years old and he wasn't planning to any time soon. What kind of Malfoy cried?

"Seriously. Stop it. There's no use in crying. It certainly will not get us out of here. Think happy thoughts."

But Granger gave him such a murderous look that Draco shut up immediately. He knew the extent of the magical powers of this Mudblood and he didn't want to tick her off. The father he stayed away from her, the better it would be for both of them.

"Wait a minute…" Granger looked up.

"What is it?"

"Look. I think this is it."


	3. Write it Out

Chapter 3 – Write It Out

"It's a light switch." Hermione said, pointing to the white block where she was about to flick the switch.

"A what?"

"A Muggle device to turn on a light."

"Alright then. What are you waiting for? Turn it on."

Hermione flipped it on, and in all of a sudden, the whole ceiling shined with bright white light, as if there wasn't enough of it already. Hermione squinted her eyes.

"Look." Malfoy said and Hermione turned to his attention. He pointed to the wall and she saw that their finger marks were glowing bright green. Hermione put her fingers against them and opened her mouth in awe.

"It's like…glow in the dark."

"Glow in the what?" Malfoy mouthed.

"Glow in the dark. Another Muggle thing. Mostly kids have it and put glow in the dark stars on their bedroom ceiling. Maybe…if we write a message from here, someone will see it from the outside?"

Malfoy shrugged, "It's worth a try. So what do we use to write it? Just our fingers?"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping there isn't just a black barrier outside of this room like we saw."

"Yes, I hope so too." It was amazing. They had just agreed on something for the first time.

So they wrote, as big as they could, keeping in mind to fit it on one side of the wall, and they waited for any type of response. It never came, though. They waited for hours but nothing happened. Hermione started crying all over again. She couldn't stand being trapped in this room anymore.

…

Last night had started in a heat of passion between Hermione and Ron as they kissed intensely on the couch in Ron's family room. Hermione had lied. This was not 'their' apartment, as far as finances went, but she spent more time there than she did in her own house so she guessed it was hers as well. Harry was off in his Auror adventures so much that he did not even have time to give Hermione what she needed, but Ron thankfully took care of that. She had always known that Ron had had a thing for her ever since they had been in Hogwarts, but she had never liked him that way. Now, however, he fulfilled her every need that Harry couldn't dream of doing.

Hermione stroked Ron's light red eyebrow and kissed his cheeks softly, trailing her lips to his ear and neck. Ron moaned cravingly and squeezed her breast. As she started to unbutton his shirt, he laid a hand on her and pushed her away.

"What's wrong, sweetz?" Hermione asked like an angel.

"Don't act so innocent. You know what's wrong. We can't keep on betraying Harry like this. It's wrong. Either you tell him or I will."

"Not a chance. That would be a complete catastrophe."

"He doesn't deserve this."

"You're right. That's why I'm here." Hermione kissed his lips to quiet him but he instantly broke off.

"That's not what I meant. He deserves to know and I am going to tell him. I know you're only using me for sex but he still should know."

"No you will not. If you do, then I'll never come here again, whether it is day or night."

"Then that certainly solves the problem." Ron stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Hermione wiped her lips frustratingly and folded her arms while he fussed about in the kitchen. She admitted that he had a valid point but they hadn't done this everyday. It had only been a few special times when she had felt so lonely and unloved that she had to make her trip to Ron's apartment in the middle of the night only dressed in a bath robe.

Her life hadn't always been like this. She was happy with Harry once when his work didn't dominate his life, but now the only times she saw him were for breakfast and sometimes dinner. She never knew when he would be called in to the Ministry because it could even be past midnight since that was when most crimes took place. After a year of it, Hermione had grown tired to an empty bed and had done the thing anyone would have. Go to another man. If there was any blame, it should have been put upon her husband. She didn't want a divorce because he was still important to her, and as long as her affair with Ron went unnoticed, it was fine with her, but now Ron was going to ruin it. Damn it, it was his fault too.

As he walked back into the family room, Hermione said, "You know, this is your entire fault. If you had told me you liked me before Harry did, then we wouldn't have this problem. I found out the day after our marriage. That is pathetic."

"You know Hermione, for an intelligent person, you're acting rather stupid right now. It's both your fault. If you haven't noticed, you choose to come. It's not like I drag you here."

"I am still intelligent but I'm not the innocent little girl I used to be!" Hermione raised her voice, "I know what the situation is but I don't care. I don't have any regrets because this is not my fault. It's yours and Harry's."

"What's gotten to you? Did you hit your head on a brick wall?"

"You know I'm right."

Ron slouched back to the couch and sighed, "Well, whatever you do, I can't stop looking at you, kissing you, loving you…"

Hermione's heart thumped, "You never told me you loved me."

"Wasn't it obvious? All those years I spent arguing with you and I actually thought you liked me too."

"I did, but in that boyish puppy love way. I never thought you actually loved me. That is so…phenomenal."

"It doesn't matter because it is too late for that. You are married and I need to find a woman of my own. We can't keep on doing this."

"Yes we can, if you let us."

"No I can't and I won't. Harry is my best friend. This is the cruelest thing ever. You need to leave now." He said seriously but Hermione ignored it.

"I can't. I want you so bad-"

"Hermione, stop-"

"No, sweetz, come here-"

"Hermione, I'm warning you-"

"I know you want me too-"

"No!" Ron was on his feet again, veins popping out of his red neck. Hermione got up too and strolled over to him. She caressed his chest with delicate hands, sliding them down slowly, and pecked his neck softly, barely touching his skin. Ron grabbed her passionately and collided his lips with hers ands Hermione's hands traveled to his strong back. They were locked in a tight embrace that didn't break for hours to come, as Hermione felt transcendent.

That was the last thing Hermione remembered. She knew she had never left Ron's apartment and now he must have been so worried about her. Hermione wasn't concerned about Harry though, because he hardly noticed if she was in their house. It was better that she was away from Harry now because he needed a taste of his own medicine.

Hermione came back to reality and laid her eyes upon Malfoy. He was twiddling his fingers with boredom and she couldn't blame him. She was bored out of her mind too. They needed something to occupy themselves with, like maybe a book or a board game, but for the time being, she was glad they were apart from each other right now. Hermione had heard of Draco Malfoy's violent temper.

Night came and both of them went into dreamless sleep (how much tension could the mind receive from being stuck in a room?) for at least eight hours. Hermione was the first one to wake up, and had the displeasure to smell herself. She stank and definitely needed a shower. Hopefully one would just pop up like the toilet but it didn't. She tried hard to conjure up food, but it still didn't work and she understood why. You actually needed prepared food to conjure and she knew Harry and Ron were no chefs. Her stomach grumbled and told her to start eating the dust from the walls but even she wasn't that desperate. Then she thought maybe Malfoy had some food. She called out his name, and as he lifted his head grumpily, Hermione inquired, "Got any food?"

"No…" He scratched his head, "If I did, then you would have seen me eating it. Damn Granger…you stink."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"Don't you have anything? I thought you carried a first aid kit with you wherever you went."

"Haha. No, I'm empty."

"Good then. I hope you starve to death."

"Don't you think that's a little ominous, seeing that we probably will?"

"You will, but I won't. I'm strong because I am a man."

Hermione glared disgustingly at him, "That is such a chauvinistic thing to say, but then again, I wouldn't expect anything better coming out of your mouth."

"That's right. Stop while you're ahead. In a few days you won't even be able to talk from dehydration so you'd better save your breath."

"Shove it Malfoy."

"How touching, and here I was thinking that you wanted us to work 'together'. What happened to cooperation, eh?"

"It got lost along with my patience. Now leave me alone. I'm sorry I bothered you. Seriously, of all the people to be stuck with, it had to be him." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me. You got a problem Granger?" Malfoy raised an eye at her.

"Yes, I do. Instead of arguing with me, why don't you help me so we can leave this room?"

"I try but your Mudbloodedness just gets in the way, as much as your hair. What can I do about that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You know Malfoy, if we were somewhere else right now, I would have blasted you off your feet."

"Yeah, well, I would have transported you straight up there." He twirled his hand up.

"At least I would have gone up there. Your place is clearly down there." In defense, Hermione pointed down.

"Yeah, reserved specially for me so I can stay away from you, you bitch-"

"What did I tell you? Don't use that language in front of me!" Hermione was one step away from slapping him but she held her hands together with self-restraint.

"I can say whatever I want. What makes you the boss of me? Do you think I even give a damn? There, I cursed!"

Hermione glared at him, wanting to take her fingernails and claw off all his skin and leave him looking like an ugly little duck.

"Would you act like a man for once!"

"I am! Why don't you act like a woman, shut the fuck up, sit down, and respect me!"

SMACK! Hermione slapped his face with all the might she could muster. He bent his face to one side for moment, gathered what had just happened, and looked up menacingly at her, sporting a red cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" He shook her violently by the shoulders and pushed her hard. She landed right against the wall, making a thumping sound on the way. She screamed. She stumbled up, putting her hands on the injured thighs, and got to her feet, absolutely enraged at the figure in front of her. Hermione breathed deeply, not letting this situation get to her, and pointed her wand at Malfoy in a controlled manner.

"Stay where you are Malfoy. Don't come near me again or I swear I will curse you in the time it takes you to blink."

"I don't want to be near you, Mudblood. If you ever touch me again, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat crossly from each other and didn't speak a word for days. Time wore on like a violent gust of wind that was unbearable to all and it suffocated both of them. Hermione knew she was going to die. Two and a half days had passed in the white room with no sign of rescue. Malfoy had kept his promise because he had not spoken to her since the day of their little brawl. Hermione realized that the situation had become much graver now that Malfoy was able of abusing a woman…but then again, she had slapped him first so it was really her fault. However, said another voice in her head, he had been the one insulting her. She would need a counter to figure out how many times he had called her a Mudblood.

Her throat was dry, so dry that it made her believe that she had never devoured the taste of a droplet of water or the flavor of a crumble of any food. Her stomach was hollow as that of an empty bucket. Even her head felt light and her tears had run out. Hermione could feel herself drifting into the place that Malfoy had been referring to a couple of days ago.


	4. A Lesson To Learn

Chapter 4 – A Lesson to Learn

A tall dark figure with a wide hood towered over Hermione. Once again, she didn't know where she was. Was this a dream? Her eyes drifted left and right, not seeing anything but darkness. The only way she had been able to notice the figure in front of her was from the peculiar orange light shining from the robes' borders. Could it be possible that she was…?

"Look at me." A cold dangerous voice commanded, and Hermione instantly jumped at the voice.

"Am I dead?" Hermione asked timidly, afraid to know the answer.

"Not yet." Chills ran up Hermione's chest and her ears rang when he opened his mouth. The voice was deep and it must have echoed at least a mile. Hermione shivered, folding her arms in shielding and wondering where the chill was coming from. Where was she?

"You won't be if you answer my questions correctly."

Hermione gulped, "Okay…"

"First of all, are you happy?"

"What…what do you mean?" Hermione frowned. She was getting quite tired of standing up.

"In general, are you currently happy with your life?"

"Erm…yes, I think so." Why did he want to know rubbish like that?

"You think so?" The hood lifted in curiosity.

"I meant yes. I am happy."

"Next question: Who do you love the most?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment. Who made her heart jump the most? "Uh…my husband, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes." Why was he asking her that after every answer?

"Very well then. The last question: Do you have anything to confess? Do you believe you have committed a sin in your life?"

"No, of course not." Hermione answered automatically. What could she have possibly done to be considered as a sin? This was her, after all.

"Your test is over and you abysmally failed. You stay as long as you're able to, and then…" One of his hands lifted and wiggled, resembling a wave goodbye. Everything faded from her vision suddenly, and it wasn't long before she returned to her unfortunate reality, back to the white room. She moved her hand with great difficulty.

Words couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. Her hand shook as she lifted it and her arm felt as if it was about to fall off. She patted her hair, feeling new dandruff present in it, and moved to brush it all out with her hand. That was a difficult mission though, considering how much hair she had, but that was the least of her problems right now. What had that vision been all about? She had been asked three irrelevant questions, and for the first time in her life, she failed a test. Now that Hermione thought of it, she had answered one of those questions incorrectly.

Hermione wasn't happy. She would describe happiness as having a great career, a loving husband, and adorable children, but all she had right now was a husband she never saw. How could she fail with one question, though?

No, wait, a voice echoed in her head. You were wrong about another question too. That was Ron's voice, and that only meant that Hermione had committed a sin. She placed her head on the floor, realizing what she had done. What bigger sin was there than cheating on you husband? Is this why she was trapped? Was this a punishment for her actions? But if Malfoy was here, then he must have done something wrong as well. Hermione was intimidated by him. She didn't want him to touch her again.

So she laid there like a raggedy ann doll, with a dirty pink short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, clothes that she was incredibly uncomfortable in. She peered at her hands. They were shriveled like an old lady's, the bone sticking out with barely any skin covering them. All desire of hunger had left her because she had grown accustomed to an empty stomach for the three days she had been in there. How long could she survive? From what she'd read, a person could go on without food for weeks, but without water only five to six days. She knew she might die, but the idea hadn't exactly rounded in to make her panic and hyperventilate. So far, she wasn't afraid of dying. It was only another part after life. The only problem was that she didn't want to die so soon and in a room with Draco Malfoy.

Her next mission was to find out what sin Malfoy had committed. Hermione concentrated all her attention on figuring out what he was thinking, but the only things she could pick up were that he was hungry, thirsty, tired, weak, but once he thought of Pansy and if she was worried about him. Pansy? Were they dating or something? Had he hurt her and then ended up in here? She didn't give up, though.

After an hour or so passed, she quit and decided to just ask him.

"Malfoy?" She croaked, because she had forgotten how to speak.

"What?" A groggy voice replied.

"I need to know what you were doing before you ended up here. No, I know you know, so just spill. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"Then you go ahead first."

"No, I asked you first."

…

Draco silently cursed and sat up straight despite every aching bone in his body. He promised himself he would kill the person who had put him here and even if he died before it, he would come back to haunt them. He would have given up all his money to be in here alone if he could, but instead he had to answer this woman's questions every second. It wasn't as if she was getting any closer to solving the dilemma.

Draco sighed and said, "Well, if you must know, I was out at dinner with Rosario, a girl I had met about a month ago. We went to her apartment and she began kissing me, and then I don't remember." He said truthfully.

"Are you telling the truth?" Granger asked, but her tone wasn't accusing so Draco didn't get angry.

"Yeah. What were you doing?"

"I was with someone too, and we were kissing, but I can't remember anything past that."

"Someone?" Draco clicked his lips.

"I'd rather not say. One more question. Are you married, Malfoy?"

"No." Draco answered instantly. He didn't need Granger to know his secrets.

"From what I can gather from your mind, you're lying."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew?"

"I didn't."

"Then tell me. Are you married?" Draco said smartly.

"Yes."

"Aha! So you were with someone else that night."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but you were too."

"That's such a coincidence."

"Actually, I don't think so. I just had the strangest dream, and someone in a dark hood was asking me whether I was happy, who I loved most, and if I had sinned. Do you think it's possible that that's why we are here? Because we've both committed adultery?"

Draco laughed. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, "Yeah right. That's crazy. All kinds of people cheat on their spouses but do they end up in places like this?"

"Maybe this is our way of learning our lesson. Maybe it's all in our heads and this is just a dream or vision. What if someone created it to mess with our heads?"

"Who would have that much power? Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are dead."

"What about your wife? Does she know about your affair?"

"No. Yours."

"Nope."

"Just out of curiosity, who is your wife?"

"Pansy." Draco answered shortly, not seeing any reason to hide it from her, "And you?"

"Harry."

Draco gaped at her, "Potter? For real? Damn! No wait, let me guess, Weasel is your lover. Am I right?"

Granger shot a dangerous glare at him but he ignored it and clapped loudly, "Oh damn! A love triangle between the Mudblood, Potty, and the Weasel! You just made my day!"

"You shouldn't possess any enthusiasm right now Malfoy. How can you even move? I feel so weak and limp."

"I told you already. It's because I'm a man."

"You didn't think that when I was reading your mind. From what I picked up, you were going, 'Oh, I'm so hungry and weak!'"

Draco's smile faltered, "Shut up."

Granger grinned, "Oh, don't feel so ashamed. I know what you're going through. Anyone would be in this condition by now."

"I am going to kill the one who put me in here." Draco voiced his thoughts strongly, punching a fist in his other hand.

"You know what. I think we've created this room for ourselves. I think this is a result of our guilty consciences."

"I don't have a guilty conscience. It's not my fault if Pansy's about as smart as a troll."

"That's what I thought at first, but after I had that terrible dream, I realized I was wrong. It is our faults for cheating on them, not the other way around."

"Why did you cheat on Potter?" Draco asked curiously. Since when had Granger been a bad girl? From what he remembered from school, she would never wrong anyone. He had to admit that he liked this new side of her. It made her seem human.

"Nonexistence." Granger said simply, "You?"

"A new flavor."

"Ugh. That's sick."

"And like your reason isn't?" Draco raised an eye.

"It is, but yours is worse. At least Pansy is there for you. Harry is never home. I barely see him."

"That's still a horrible reason."

"Let's face it. We're both at fault. If only I had listened to Ron that day…"

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"Ron told me constantly that what we were dong was wrong but I never listened to him. Oh, I should have, because then I wouldn't be here."

"No one told me that. I was with the most gorgeous woman, though. You should have seen her, the goddess, looking so sexy in red-"

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Do you think I want to listen to that?"

"You should because she was much better looking than you."

"Looks isn't everything."

"Said by an ugly woman." Draco smirked as Granger rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, both staring out at the bright walls, now knowing what else to say. Draco closed his eyes and counted backwards from a hundred to calm his head, and surprisingly, it worked. His stomach still grumbled, however, and his feet throbbed with never ending pain. He would have walked around to loosen them but that would have only made him wearier.

"Hey." Granger interrupted him as he was on fifty-seven in his count. His eyes flung open in annoyance.

"What?"

"You're bleeding. Your nose." She pointed and came over to him, taking out a tissue instantaneously as Draco gathered up his fingers to stop the blood. Granger dabbed the tips of his nostrils with her tissue, which turned blood red in a second, and cleared it up in no time. He found himself smiling at her generosity after she was finished and gazed at her positively for the first time.

"Um…thanks." Draco said awkwardly.

"No problem. It's probably because of the heat."

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands, which were stained with blood. Granger noticed and tossed him another clean tissue. He looked at her thankfully and she smiled back at him.

"I may not carry a first aid kit but I do have the basics."

Draco nodded, thinking that maybe being trapped with Granger wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	5. Insanity

Chapter 5

Insanity

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you what you do for a living." Hermione said. Her legs were spread across the floor freely and her hands were folded across her chest. For the first time, she was having a friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy and she knew it was because she had stopped his nose from bleeding.

Hermione didn't care, though. It felt good to communicate with someone rather than be left alone and go insane.

"I work in the Ministry, obviously, in the Head Department of Magical Enforcement. I'm an assistant for now. I have to start small, don't I? What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm head of an Equalities group right now but it's not going as well as I planned."

"Equality for what?" Malfoy inquired.

"Any magical creatures, but we're concentrating mostly on house elves right now."

"House elves? You've got to be joking." Malfoy cackled madly, stomping his feet and clapping his hands again.

"It's not funny! How would you feel if you had to work all your life without pay or respect?"

"But that's their job, Granger. A house elf's purpose is to work all its life."

"Not it! He or she!" Hermione stormed, which made Malfoy laugh even harder. She glared at him, and he stopped.

"Alright alright, I'll stop, but still, you have to admit that it's hilarious."

"Not even a bit. No wonder the world is crashing! No equality whatsoever! Hatred between purebloods and muggleborns is another issue I'm working on."

"Oh yeah? And who's listening?" Malfoy challenged her, and when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. He burst into more laughter.

"At least I'm working on it. All this animosity must stop."

"Damn Granger, you sound like a preacher."

"I'm glad I do."

Was this for real? Was Draco Malfoy being civil to her? It was unbelievable.

"So why did you marry Potter if you don't love him?"

Hermione frowned, "Where did that come from?"

"Our conversation. So, why did you?"

"I do love him, or at least I think I do. It was more that he loved me. He told me in our seventh year and I just sort of…went along with it."

"Ahhh…Last minute confessions, I presume?"

Hermione nodded and said, "What about you?"

"It's similar to your situation. She was following me around like a puppy dog all those years, so on day I thought: Why not marry her? She was really delighted when I told her I was ready. Funny, isn't it?"

"Very." Hermione agreed, "We both married the wrong people. We didn't marry the people we loved, but the ones that loved us."

"Who cares about that now? We're trapped in this bloody room. If I have to spend one more day in this room I swear I'm going to go mad."

After a few minutes of chatting, Hermione's eyes drooped warily and she decided to go to sleep. Lying aligned with the wall; she closed her eyes and broke away from all thoughts. Now she had began to wonder if she would ever be able to wake up the next morning.

However, Hermione did, but she woke up to the sound of loud pounding, making the floor vibrate as if they were in the middle of an earthquake. She groaned and opened her eyes to find Malfoy kicking the wall repeatedly. It produced thumping noises but it didn't crack. Sheer anger was written all over his face as his eyes were scrunched up in pain and torment and his nose remained creased. His blonde hair was loose now, waving back and forth along with him, and his cloak torn on one shoulder. Hermione widened her eyes, not knowing what to do. Should she calm him down? But truly, her mind told her to stay where she was. The only thing that it could result in was another brawl and she certainly didn't want that. What had happened to the calm and kind Draco Malfoy from last night? She guessed that when he had sworn to go mad the next day, he had really meant it.

"Hey. Hey. Can you please stop that?" Hermione said calmly, trying to get his attention, but the banging didn't cease.

"I WANT OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT!" He bellowed. Hermione closed her ears from his screeches, her feeble ears not being able to stand the screams.

"Draco, stop it-" She said more soothingly by using his first name.

"NO! I WON'T! I DON'T DESERVE THIS, DAMN IT! I'M STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A CONTAMINATED BITCH!"

Hermione covered her face with her fragile hands and wept silently. He was going insane and she could do nothing about it. Hopefully, he would stop soon once he was tired, but he found a new way to release his frustration. He banged his head on the wall like a madman, making Hermione jump and shriek.

"STOP IT DRACO, STOP IT!" She used a towering voice to match his, stood up, and went to him. She grabbed a hold of his hands and shoved them to his sides, and then steered him away from the wall. But in return, he slapped her arms away, getting back to his original spot.

"Don't use my name! Don't you say my name with your Mudblood tongue!"

Hermione sighed. They were back to this Mudblood business. What was she going to have to do to take control of him?

"Draco-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, BITCH!"

"Look. Just calm down. Everything will be alright. We will get out of here."

"Don't try to fool me! Do you take me for a five year old? I know I'm going to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, DAMN IT!"

Thump. Bang. Thump thump. Bang bang. Again, Hermione intervened and held him tightly from behind, but it was a tough thing to do since he was much bigger than her. He struggled, pushing her arms from both sides, but Hermione held on. He did break through, and when he did, he shoved her across the room. She landed on the floor. Every bone in her body stung from the fall and Hermione fumbled as she attempted to get to her feet. Malfoy had an evil glow pouring from his face as he inched closer to her with a calm but dangerous gait. She had to admit that this was more frightening than the thrashing and banging.

"What are you doing?" Hermione trailed back a bit but realized that she had collided with the wall.

He came closer and closer, kneeled down in level with her, until his face was thumbs away from hers. He spoke in a dangerous tone that chilled her, "What did I tell you? Never touch me again."

Hermione stared into his eyes and was about to move out from under him but suddenly, she felt something rip. Her left sleeve. Horror dawned upon her as she tried to break free but he grabbed her with his hands in a tight grip. His feet came below hers, and for a second, he simply stared at her with every ounce of malice etched in his gray eyes. Hermione froze, not able to say another word. Her fear had silenced her.

And then, another sleeve ripped.


	6. A Phone Call to Make

Chapter 6 – A Phone Call to Make

Draco could not look at her. It would be like staring at his worst fears and qualities. He could hear her faint sobbing and feel the pain vibrating from her body, transferring straight into Draco's heart. For the first time in his life, he felt guilty about his actions. What had he done? He had wanted to stop, but his mind had wound up like a man wanting to take advantage of the poor woman as if he was a dangerous predator. He had lost his mind. This would be the last thing he did before he died and he knew hell had a place reserved specially for him.

Suddenly, he thought of his mother and how she had always told him to make something of his life besides following others' orders and deceiving everyone. She had always attempted to change him since the day of his return from his first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, her voice had gone through one ear and passed out in the other. If only he had listened to her, he wouldn't be in this place or be doing horrible things…

His mind went far back to his sixth year at Hogwarts where he had been so close to doing the same thing. Apparently, he had drank too much Firewhisky one night in the middle of a traditional Slytherin party and found himself in the arms of a beautiful seventh year blond. The next morning had had woken up in the common room with no memory of the previous night. Goyle informed him that when he struggled with the girl, she slapped him senseless and fled before he fainted. Well, at least he did not remember that incident, but he couldn't say the same this time.

Her bushy hair veiled her tear streaked face, making her look demented. Her hands were strewn together as if she was praying. Her whole body was shaking left and right and Draco could see sweat pouring down her arms. Draco looked away immediately and focused his attention on the toilet. Why wasn't there water in it? He desperately needed water. He needed food. He needed a shower. He needed someone to talk to the most or he would go mad again. Draco dared not say a word to the woman in front of him. If he couldn't even look that way, how could he talk to her?

"You should stop crying. You'll just dehydrate faster."

But the crying continues. She didn't bother to look up at him. Draco sighed. Next, he tried to figure out how long they had been in the room. It must have been at least five days…or maybe six…

For some reason, an old conversation with Pansy came in his mind. It had only been a year or so ago when him and Pansy were lying in bed talking closely for the first time in months. Their relationship had always been more physical and Draco had liked it that way. Pansy didn't complain either, but that night she asked him the strangest question.

"How would you rather die, in a prison, a duel, or suicide?" Pansy asked him. He frowned and took away his hand from hers.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"I read it in an article in the Daily Prophet." she said, "So, what's the answer?"

"Hmm…nowhere. I don't want to die."

Pansy let out that hyena laugh of hers and said, "Everyone dies, silly. How would it be, then?"

"Let's see…" Draco wanted to be immortal as the Dark Lord once had. Everything would be over if he died.

Pansy waited anxiously.

"In my own house, next to you." Draco planted a kiss on her cheek. She giggled like a little girl. "That wasn't one of the choices, but I'll take it. I thought you'd chose the hero path and go in a duel."

"Well, all I know is that I'm not planning to go soon. Maybe when I'm a hundred and thirty, I'll think about it. What did you choose?"

"Prison. When you look at it, it is the best choice."

"That's scary, considering that my father is in prison." Draco commented.

"Yeah, but he's not going to stay in there till death. He'll get out sometime."

Draco snorted, "Please. He's in there for life for attempted murder and the use of the Unforgivable curses. The only way they got out before was because of the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, you can be the next Dark Lord, then, my dragon."

Draco knew he didn't have the power of the Dark Lord, because if he did, he wouldn't still be in the room. His knowledge of Dark Magic was minimal and since the room was magicproof, it didn't matter anyway. It was so ironic that they had been having that conversation but dying in a room hadn't been on the list.

He felt dizzy now. The nerves in his brain whirled about in panic and he swore he saw the room move.

Suddenly, he had an idea, but it required her help. He debated whether he should ask her for it or not. Draco just had to because this could be it.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Hey Granger."

Nothing.

"Granger!"

She didn't answer. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Finally it dawned upon him and he rushed to her. Draco turned her over carefully and felt her neck, desperately hoping she still had a heartbeat. He kept his hand on her skin, which was stone cold, and waited for it. Thankfully it came. The beat was slow, but it was still there. She had only fainted. He breathed again.

Draco searched her pants pockets and then went to her purse, which was situated a few feet away from her. He fumbled through tons of tissues, some tube things with white paper covering them, lip balm, and…a phone. Thank god she still lived the Muggle way. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to use it. The phone was oval from the bottom and had a stick on the top, but how was he supposed to open it to the pad with all the numbers?

It took Draco a few minutes to open it. When it flipped open, Draco wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. Now…what should he dial? There were numbers from one to nine and a zero, and other buttons with arrows, but he didn't know what numbers he had to punch in to reach someone. He toyed with it for the longest time before he got to a screen with a bunch of names on it. Oh, now what?

According to Granger's watch, he had played with the phone for over an hour before he became frustrated. He just started to punch random numbers and when that didn't work, he flung the phone across the room. It broke and clattered to the floor. Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, the voice buzzing through the walls, and thumped the floor aggressively.

Draco's attention turned to Granger as he slightly slapped her cheek.

"Wake up. You hear me? Wake up."

He felt her heartbeat, something that made his own heart jump. The beat was faint and it was ready to leave soon. No. No. This was not happening. He slapped her over and over, tickled her belly, rubbed her feet, blew in her ears, pulled her hair, but nothing worked. Tears left his eyes slowly and dripped down on her chest. He wanted to get out, but there was no way now. They were trapped.


	7. No Tears Left

Chapter 7 – No Tears Left

Hermione was certain that it was all a dream. Surely this couldn't happen in real life. She returned to consciousness when he started to tickle her and pull her bushy hair but she gave no notice of his presence. A voice in her brain commanded her to stay still until he went away. She was frozen in terror by his touch so much that he dared to twist his arm until it broke but her body just couldn't move. Her mind wandered to the day her Dad had read her a book for the first time. It was the three little pigs and she remembered that she had loved the way her father had imitated the wolf's rusty voice as he 'huffed and puffed and blew the whole house down'. Hermione had no idea why she was thinking of kids stories at a time like this, but it felt somewhat comforting to think of her parents.

She was up to the sixth day now. Not much time was left before she would be unconscious forever. Opening her eyes, she spotted her crashed cell phone five feet away from her. Why had he taken her phone? How did he even know about them? Hermione found that she could not look at or touch that phone again. It was infected by _him. _If she touched it, her hands would tremble and tears would come to her eyes, reminding her of the terrible thing that had just happened. She never wanted to look back at it. Either she would get out and move on or die without any memories of the past week.

"Are you awake?" He said in a low voice. Hermione looked away and didn't answer. She didn't need to answer to him. She didn't want to speak with him.

"Fine, don't talk to me."

The nerve of him was appalling. He hadn't apologized, felt sympathy, or said nice words to her at all. Did he really think she would reply to his shitty questions? If she was to die, she would do it alone and without anyone having remorse for her. Her eyes fell back on the phone. He must have been trying to call out, but she knew that was impossible because there was no signal in the room. If there was, she would have thought of it days ago. She rummaged through her purse and saw that everything had been messed up. She was an organized person and hated it when someone touched her things.

After throwing the purse across the room, Hermione rested her back against the wall and breathed, which was one of the harder things to do. Her breath was short and rough as if it was going to run out very soon. She could see bones everywhere sticking out of the skin, if there was any skin left. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

"I was trying to use your phone to call someone but I had trouble using it. Do you think you could call?"

_How can I when you broke it_, she thought bitterly, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Could you tell me how to make the call?"

She didn't reply.

"At least nod or shake your head."

Her head remained still. She didn't have to obey any of his orders and she wasn't going to, just for the sake of pissing him off.

"I went mad…alright?"

Was this supposed to be an apology? He had to be kidding himself.

"I didn't know what I was doing."

Hermione wanted to scream at him. He knew exactly what he was doing, how could he not? Just because you're in a closed room with no one around doesn't mean you can take advantage of a girl. He was evil, corrupt, vindictive, senile, malevolent, all the bad things in the world. If only she was a hit woman, he would have been dead by now…

"So, are you going to call?"

Hermione played with her hair, making a strand of it straight.

"Have any other ideas?"

No answer.

"Fine. I won't try talking to you again, but just know that if we work together we can still get out, just like you said. Let's put the past behind us. Agree?"

"You should stop talking. You'll dehydrate faster." Hermione said for the first time. He raised an eye, "Don't mock me."

"Don't mock me." Hermione said.

"Very funny."

"Very funny."

That shut him up. Hermione took the time to try and Disapparate a few times, but all she ended up with was a painful headache. Everything was slowing down around her, as if it couldn't move as long as she was in there. She didn't need any food or water. All she craved for was to see a familiar face. Her Mum and Dad, Harry, Ron, anyone. They would be her real medicine.

So she sat there. Sat there until her eyes couldn't lift their own weight and drooped down every few seconds. Her eyes wandered over to him for a second and she sat up straight. He was sprawled against the floor with no movement detectable in his hands or feet. His head was faced the opposite side and she was sure that it wasn't moving either. Before it had happened, she would have celebrated at his demise but that was not the case now. Her brain stimulated and forgot of all past events, and in no time, she found herself next to him.

Hermione heaved him face up and stretched out his eyes. No response. Next, she felt his wrist. There was barely anything there. His skin was pure white, bereft of all blood. What was she supposed to do? Oh god…She wanted him to pay for what he'd done but she didn't want to be there alone. She slapped his cheeks a few times. Nothing. Her body led her to his feet as she started rubbing them. Nothing. As much as she was going to regret her next action, it had to be done.

Hermione narrowed closer, leveling her face with his, and went completely still for a second, hesitant about what she was doing. She sighed and went in, opening his mouth widely, and sucked her own mouth in his, making sure that her eyes were concealed from the sight. After a few quick breaths, she retrieved her lips and thumped his chest. She was sure she felt something inside of her from doing it but she wasn't just ready to decide what it was. Hermione repeated the process a few times until she felt a movement in his right hand. Toppling off him, she rubbed his hands until his eyes opened slightly. They were filled with fright.

"He-rrr-mione…?" A hoarse voice croaked. Hermione noticed that his hands were shaking uncontrollably, and immediately she grasped them. His face was turning paler by the second. She looked at him sympathetically and helplessly, and not knowing what else to do, she lifted him up and embraced him tightly. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"I'm…sorry." He took a sharp intake of breath, which ended up being his last. Hermione broke into tears and shook his body as hard as he could.

"No, don't leave me…don't leave me…please."

Her tears had run out. She felt everything fading as darkness pervaded her eyes, and she was no longer attached to him as she fell to the floor.


	8. A Final Decision

Chapter 8 – A Final Decision

Draco and Hermione both had escaped the barriers of the white room but they were not dead.

When Draco flung his eyes open, he witnessed a sky blue colored ceiling facing him. Was he descending into heaven? If he was, then why was he lying on a hard surface? He looked down and found a king sized bed covered with pink satin sheets. What? Where was he? As soon as he moved his eyes to the right, eh wished he hadn't. It was Rosario, completely naked, with her full breast showing. Draco instantly closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to end up in that room again.

He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He wore his clothes at top speed and stormed out of the room without looking back. Just as he was about to head out the main door, footsteps echoed in the living room.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" said Rosario.

"I have to get out of here." Draco said without looking at her. He made sure never to turn around and look her in the face.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy last night?" She said peevishly, wrapping her arms around his waist and coming in to kiss his cheek. Draco couldn't breath. He waved a hand back and stuttered, "No-No. I have to go."

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just in case you haven't figured it out, this is over. It was wrong to begin with. I'm married, alright?"

Without waiting for a reaction, Draco walked outside and slammed the apartment door. Finally he was able to catch some air as he scurried in the real world outside. For the first time in his life, he had done something right, and it made him feel really good about himself. Now all he devoured was to reunite with his wife. His wife. The phrase sounded different to him now because he actually understood what it meant.

With a quick Apparation, Draco appeared right in his bedroom. He took one look around and saw that Pansy wasn't in there, meaning that she knew he had been out all night. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her everything that had been going on with him, including the parts about Rosario? That's what a wife was there after all, to confide and trust in. But what if she got upset? Well, of course she would. He had cheated on her. He was angry with himself.

"Pan! Pansy!" He called throughout the house, which was unfortunately huge. Apparently, his father had left loads of money in the Malfoy Manor and Draco hadn't wasted a second in taking it. All that didn't matter now. The bigger the house was the worse he felt.

He strolled down the stairs and yelled, "Pansy! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" The voice yelled back, and Draco rushed to the kitchen. The moment he saw her, an uplifting surge of energy struck him that he had never felt before. He had never been so happy to see someone this much in his entire life. Pansy frowned, wondering what was wrong with him, and said, "Draco? What's the matter? Where were you last night? I was damn worried-"

Draco broke Pansy off by pulling her body to his and placing his head on her shoulder. His heart was all warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't describe his feelings of survival, happiness, relief, everything combined in one. Draco caressed her long curly hair and stifled a sob.

"Wow…you haven't given me a hug like that since…ever. What's up?"

"I just had to face six days of agony trapped somewhere with no food or water."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just saw you eat an English muffin yesterday."

"It was more of a…dream, but it felt real, physical and emotional pain, and I think I died in it."

"Aww baby…come here my little dragon." Pansy held out her arms wide and Draco didn't think twice before he fell into them.

…

The room Hermione was in didn't seem so bright anymore. Her body rose comfortably off of a familiar couch, and she had to glance at it a second time to actually believe where she was. Hermione was back in Ron's apartment! Her neck pricked around sharply, looking for Ron.

"So you're up." Came a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked at him and saw that he looked the same as he had six days ago. Time hadn't moved without her presence after all. She sniffed her hair and it wasn't smelly and greasy anymore. She didn't feel hungry or tired. As much as she wanted to smile and enjoy her return, she couldn't because there was a serious task waiting for her.

"You alright? You look like you've just seen a poltergeist. I was planning to throw you out after you woke up but I'll refrain from doing it."

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled, even though she knew she fully deserved it.

"Hmm…"

"You were right Ron," she got right to the point, "I have to break things off with Harry."

He seemed stunned, "Wow. Are you serious? Last night you were really against it."

"Yes, well, something made me change my mind."

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you should hear it first." Hermione said, knowing that the only person she would tell it to was Harry. He needed to know why she had been put there in the first place.

As he was about to protest, she intervened, "It was a test, and it made me realize what I'm doing is wrong. I want to thank you for guiding me the right way. I should have listened to you. I can't believe I defied him again after all you said last night."

"But you didn't. Nothing happened." Ron explained.

"What? How is that possible? I remembered us kissing and-"

"Yeah, we were, but you sort of just fainted right after that. I was going to send you to St.Mungo's but when I felt a pulse I just put you on the couch and went to sleep myself."

"Oh…" Hermione trailed, "I see. That's good then."

Ron stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, "Man. You must have gone through a hell of a lot. You're all different and weird now."

"Thanks." Hermione grinned. As she packed up her things, Draco Malfoy came to her mind. Was he alive as she was? He must be because both of them had died in that room. Well, they'd died in their minds. That was the scariest thing she'd ever gone through. She knew she would never forget it, and never lay a hand on another man when she was married.

…

The more Draco thought about it, the more it dawned on him that he didn't love Pansy. If he had, he would have never double crossed her with Rosario. Draco knew that he would have to tell her if he truly desired to be a better person, but the problem would be observing that disappointed face when he told her. The whole world was disappointed of him at this point that he didn't need his wife to follow as well.

Draco was assembled on his special leather couch in the office room, surrounded by hundreds of scrolls of parchment from the ministry that he had kept. It was a habit he had accustomed himself into. Whenever he was at a trial, he would get a parchment revealing all the details of the case, including witnesses, names, and all kinds of other things that were relevant to the case. He didn't know why he did it, but on some level, it made him feel important.

A few minutes later, Pansy came trotting in and handed him a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon with some tea on the side. Draco smiled forcedly at her as she sat beside him and folded her arms. He didn't really need the breakfast because all the hunger had dived right out of his body as soon as he had woken up, and not one bone in his body ached or limped as it had. It was hard to believe that this might have been the last breakfast he would be eating in front of Pansy in this big house.

Draco twisted his neck back just to relieve the tension in the room. Pansy raised a hand to her cheek and frowned, "Who are you? Who has possessed you? I had to admit that I'm worried out of my mind about you."

"I have to tell you something, Pan, and you're not going to like it." Draco took a deep breath, "There are two things, actually."

Pansy put on a serious face and said, "Alright. I'm listening."

"Adultery." Draco spoke in an abrupt manner. She gave him a blank look, making him roll his eyes, "I-err-cheated on you."

Two seconds of silence passed as she stared at him, and then those dark eyes of hers widened. She was speechless, and before she got a chance to open her mouth, Draco held up a finger, "No, wait. There's more. I want a divorce."

Pansy shuffled her feet and scratched her head, "Excuse? What did you just say?"

"I want a divorce. God, he had never felt worse. He wanted to escape from his office, escape from his huge house that reminded him of the deceit every second.

"You can't be serious. But-why?"

'My dream-vision, whatever it was, made me realize that this is wrong."

"But I love you." Tears brimmed up in her eyes. When he didn't say it back, she understood, "And you don't. I see. Well then. I…really don't know what to say. I didn't know it would be over this soon. It hasn't even been a year."

"We were together for three." Draco pointed out.

"We weren't married then."

"Right." Pansy sniffed and wiper the tears away, "I still want to know why."

Draco had just been ready to get off the couch when he was forced to sit back down by her question. How could she still not understand?

"I don't love you Pansy." He said flatly.

She gasped and covered her mouth, "How can you say that? Why did you marry me then? Just to have some fun? Just to enjoy it for a little while and then move on to another one? Why?"

"I was clueless before. I didn't know what or who I wanted, but I do now."

"What's changed? Nothing! You're supposed to be the same person and you're supposed to love me."

Draco reasoned, "Maybe…but I don't love you as much as I thought I did. You have to understand."

"How can I? You're leaving me!" She exploded, the kind of explosion that Draco had faced in the room with Hermione Granger and one that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He stood up and looked at her pitifully as she sobbed. He wanted to apologize for everything but it just couldn't come to his lips. He was not one to apologize easily.

"I have to go." He said, and came another loud sob, "But I'll come back. I have to take care of something."

…

Hermione knew where Draco Malfoy lived. Everyone did. It was one of the most extravagant mansions in Wizarding Britain but Hermione knew that he hadn't used one Sickle of his own money to pay for it. All the money had come from darling Daddy.

She chose to walk instead of Apparate that day. Her mind told her that she needed a walk ever though her body hadn't really been in that room.

Harry still didn't know about everything that was going on because he wasn't home yet. She had wanted to tell him first, but what she was doing now couldn't wait either. Hermione had to know that Draco was alive and not dead like the last time she had seen him. True, it would be awkward to go visit your worst enemy but she had the strangest feeling that he was coming out to find her too.

They actually met midway on the corner between Bradley and Bittern Street. Neither of them were surprised to see each other, nor did the smug prideful look on Draco's face astonish her.

"So, you came." He said shortly, ruffling a hand through his hair.

Hermione nodded, "I knew you would."

They stood there for a few minutes before either of them spoke. She didn't know what he was thinking about, but she was waiting for something from him.

"Well?" Hermione hinted as she tapped her shoe against the sidewalk.

"Well what?"

"Ugh. Men. I want you apology."

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know, for touching me and almost raping me before I punched you out."

"What are you talking about? You never punched me out. It was all in your imagination. You were kind of unconscious by that point."

"Well, it felt good to think it then."

"I barely remember what I did to you."

"I'm not planning to go over the details. All I want is my apology and I'm not moving from this spot until I get it."

Draco shook his head, "Oh, fine. I'm terribly sorry for what I did. It was incredibly wrong of me. Although something tells me that I already apologized to you."

"Now that's your imagination, bucko. And by the way, you owe me a new phone."

"What? No I don't. It was a dream. Nothing broke there."

"Well…okay, fine then. Get me a new one because you owe me. You treated me horribly. I'm hoping you wouldn't do that to a woman in real life."

For the first time, Draco grinned at her. It felt good to see it on such a vile face. The smile brought light to his face, his icy gray eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hermione asked Draco. He nodded and said, "Have you?"

"Definitely. Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

Hermione and Draco lined themselves next to each other as they paced themselves in the direction of the Ministry of Magic to finalize their divorces. They didn't know what would happen with each other, but both knew they wouldn't allow anything until they were absolutely single.


End file.
